DCMarvel Secret War
by DaemonVallek
Summary: This is my first story,an attempt to cross marvel and DC in my favourite comic story of all time the Marvel secret war. I feel adding the DC universe into the mix would be really cool and any advice would be greatfully received!First two chapters only atm


Cast of characters,for Marvel/DC Secret wars

Marvel good guys

Red hulk

Armoured spiderman

Green hulk

Fantastic four] reed Richards,Johnny storm,Sue richards and Ben Grimm

War Machine

Anti Venom

Toxin

Morbious

DC guys

Batman in kryptonite suit

Bizzaro

Batzarro

Joker in joked up suit

Lex Luthor in combat suit

Superman (turned evil from the effects of U.V. kryptonite0

Darkseid

Suoerman cyborg

(Beyonder and the spectre) organizers of the battle.

Psynopsis

Lex Luthor has got together with the joker in an unlikely alliance to control the earth,Luthor has hatched an evil plan to turn Superman the man of steel evil by planting an evil Kryptonite bomb at the scene of a disaster in a busy silver mine on the outskirts of Metropolis city where superman would receive the maximum force of the bomb...His plan was also to assemble the worst of the worst villains to back Evil Superman .Unfortunately some kind of disease is affecting the super heroes of the DC universe they are losing their powers and are helpless against the ultimate Bad guy assembly as Luthors plan is coming to fruition things are being observed by two entities Darkseid see's Luthor's rising to power and seeks to seize the universe not just the earth and the second entity is The Spectre...Spectre realises that all is lost unless he can work something out ,without the super heroes to the rescue the Earth and the universe beyond is spectre reaches out into the cosmos looking for an answer he transcends time and space ,and like a shot of electricity through his whole soul he meets minds with the beyonder from the Marvel universe. In a heartbeat all that has transpired in the DC universe is conveyed to The Beyonder. This amused him as he knew the answer to the problem...A secret war! set on a once inhabited but now barren planet. In the blink of an eye Luthor and his whole alliance were transported to the planet Nibiru. The Spectre did not understand the meaning of a secret war but The Beyonder showed him as he transported the first of the marvel team on to the planet...It was the fantastic Four,shook up they looked startled but at the same time Ben new this feeling he had been here before...The Beyonder spoke gently to the team"I am sorry fantastic four but your services are needed you are about to face evil like you have never known...You may employ more heroes however the transporter only has so much power and my powers are fading so I cannot help...Good luck fantastic four.) and with that the beyonder disappears Reed Richards casts his gaze over the console and Ben growls lets get this show on the road!

Chapter One Dark Beginnings

Lex Luthor stretched back on his leather recliner in his penthouse office he stretches his fingers out and cracks each knuckle,as they crack he thinks of every time superman has defeated him,no humiliated him. He needed to do something to bring Superman to his knees, as he ponders the strategy he should adopt his attention is drawn to the flat screen T.V. On the wall...The news ringing out breaking news! The news caster in a stern voice says ."Tragedy struck Gotham city today,as a meteor smashed into Gotham docks killing 45 people and devastating the surrounding area. We will follow this story as it unfolds."The news caster then starts on a different topic"And in other news a third superhero is stricken with the disabling disease they are now calling The Blight...The Flash was rushed to the James Earl Jones hospital earlier today in a critical but stable …..CLICK Lex shuts off the television,he thinks to himself "That asteroid may be useful to me,and with this disease affecting the heroes now is the time to strike! I must find some help people with a like mind!" lex sends two of his goons to Gotham city to find this asteroid. In the meantime Lex begins his search for the ultimate team for his conquest.

In Gotham city Bruce Wayne had been observing the asteroid situation and decided to head there and investigate...As he donned his Bat suit Alfred spoke to Bruce "Please Bruce be careful I fear other people will have there eyes on this asteroid it may be a desired object..." Bruce turned to Alfred" please don't be afraid I can take care of myself maybe I could use some of this for good!"

Alfred nods and heads off into Wayne manor .Bruce wayne focussed on the task at hand becomes Batman! He jumps into the batmobile and roars off heading to Gotham docks.

Night time was falling on Gotham and visibilty was near zero as all the lighting had been knocked out by the asteroid .Batman flicks down his night vision and scours the area. He sees movement in the distance. Batman thinks to himself "They don't look like police!" He clicks down a button on his utility belt and he gains a sound amplifier then he hears a manic voice..Batman knows that voice! he grimaces through gritted teeth he whispers."JOKER" …...the Joker stands over his henchman wildly screaming "COME ON COME ON IMBACILES GET ME THAT ASTEROID NOWWW! " Batman snaps back into focus sharply and begins to creep round to behind the joker.

The henchmen are about to get the asteroid piece out of the water the glow intensely bright green

begins to light the surrounding area...The Joker wildly flailing his arms shouting "YES YES BRING IT TO ME..."Then the light hits Batman casting a shadow the Joker turns sharply"BATMAN! DIEEEEE!" The Joker fires a pair of electrified snapping dentures at Batman. He dodges the dentures and throws a batarang,the Joker ducks and the batarang hits the asteroid smashing it in two by this time the police had been alerted to the altercation. The joker orders his henchmen to grab one of the pieces and get out of there! They jump into an awaiting van and roar off into the distance The Joker hanging out of the window screeching with insane laughter. Batman

also realised he had to get out of there to avoid awkward questions,like a coiled spring he grabs the remaining piece of the asteroid and heads to the batmobile .The engine roars into action and he heads to the Bat cave at Wayne manor intending to analyse the glowing rock.

The Joker arrives back at his hideout at the old axiss chemical plant...the place where he became the twisted vision of person he is now cackling insanely he turns to his main henchman and cackles"Do you know what this is? because IIIIIII DOOOO HA HA HA." the henchman says in a gruff voice"What is it boss?" The Joker retorts"KRYPTONITE HA HA HAHA" the conversation continues and the joker explains how he intends to melt down the kryptonite and mix it with Smilex.

The Joker calls on his resident chemist to begin the process in the meanwhile The Joker begins to shift his plan into action,he begins by calling Lex Luthor...Lex answer's the phone and casually say's in a quiet voice "who is this?" The Joker cackles "I am the answer to all your troubles,people call me The Joker!" Lex irritated replies "You must be a joker if you think you can solve my problems friend!" The Joker undeterred begins to explain how he has found an asteroid in gotham dock and that he was creating a kryptonite that would cause madness to superman sapping all the good out of him and make him into a super powered maniac! Lex intrigued by this plan asks what is in it for the joker. The Joker replies "I want to KILL the batman!" Lex puts the phone down and reclines back in his leather chair laughing to himself "The Joker is smart but his vision is so limited using Superman to kill one person when I can use him to control the earth!"

back at Jokers Hideout,the chemist has just completed the process of melding the kryptonite with the smilex...The concoction still molten was cooling the chemist poured liquid nitrogen over the molten mass as the vapour cleared the green glow became an ultra violet glow. The joker sweeps into the room,excitedly he bellows "U.V. Kryptonite MY CREATION HE HE pack up guys we are going to METROPOLIS" Little did the Joker know batman had bugged him during their battle and was listening intently to the situation unfolding. Batman realised that he had to prepare himself for the trouble ahead...Realising that the asteroid was kryptonite and that it was Superman's only weakness he began moulding the kryptonite into a new batsuit,many hours later the suit was almost finished. Alfred entered the bat cave and stood jaw agape at the suit he exclaimed "Beautiful sir its a work of art!" Batman replied "Yes Alfred but I fear it may be the only thing that will save us from the Jokers evil plan.

At Lex's penthouse Lex was becoming frustrated with the lack of communication from his men he had sent after the asteroid...He rang their cell phones again and again but no answer he grimaced and thought to himself "I bet they have hooked up with some women and are drinking away the money they had for expenses I WILL kill them on their return!" With that Lex's receptionist calls through to his office.."Sirr there is a few men here who want to see you.." Lex shout's "I am BUSY!" The receptionist crying speaks in a shaky voice" Sir they have k-k-killed the security..."Lex pulls his gun from out of the drawer and holds it under the desk he hears a scream from the door as he hears the receptionist scream in bursts the Joker "HI Luthor!" Lex quietly says you didn't have to kill everyone good help is hard to find!. The joker clicks his fingers and two henchmen step forward and tip out to severed heads on Luthors desk The Joker says "Do these belong to you?" lex retorts "well they did but they were a lot taller back then!" the Joker laughs maniacally "And I thought I was the joker HE HE" Lex looks up at the joker who is looming over Lex at his desk and says "Soo what do you want?" Joker replies "I have the Kryptonite Lex...But I do not know how to get to Superman I assume you do as he is YOUR adversary HA HA HA!" "Yes" Lex says I may have a plan,I am going to create a bomb with the U.V. Kryptonite something so powerful that it will not fail to hit him then we will see how well your madness Kryptonite works Joker and if it does not I WILL kill you my wicked friend. In the meantime I want you to do me a few favours."The Joker points to himself and says "Moi I am no ones errand boy Luthor !. Anyhow what are these favours?"Lex smiles and says "I need the services of a few...well unhinged like minded friends of ours I need the services of Bizzaro, Batzaro and the cyborg Superman...This is not going to be easy Joker as they are all imprisoned in Arkham asylum ...Not your favourite place I know but it is vital to our success!" Joker ponders for a moment then raises his eyebrow and grins"Okay Luthor consider it done! But remember I want Batman DEAD!" Lex stands and shakes the Jokers hand "Now clear up your mess Joker it stinks in here!"

Luthor began hatching his plan he sent more henchman out in search of the perfect place to plant the U.V. Kryptonite bomb,Superman had to receive the full blast, Lex decided it must be an enclosed space somewhere he cannot escape from immediately on explosion of the henchmen had found three locations where he would come to save people and be enclosed,the underground car park of Metropolis mall,the Metropolis underground railway and the silver mine on the outskirts of Metropolis...Lex was pleased with his henchmen they had served him well...He thought for a while and decided on the silver mine he would be completely encased in there and would get the whole blast. Now he had to decide how to deliver the bomb,joker had said he had that covered so that did not phase Lex too much he knew the Joker was that twisted no one would expect the method he would use and how right he was...

In Gotham the news had moved on from the asteroid tragedy and on to Arkham asylum Bruce Wayne sat watching the news in disbelief he exclaimed "What now?" will this madness never end"...Alfred put his hand on Bruce's shoulder and said "No sir it won't as long as evil is in this world madness will follow!"Bruce stands bolt upright and clenches his fist ."Maybe not Alfred but as Batman I can stem the flow of Tyranny!" Bruce yet again suits up and becomes his alter ego Batman "Alfred I must go and find out what's happening at the asylum." Alfred turns and says"Very well sir will you be wanting supper on your return?" Batman smiles and jumps into the Batmobile,and heads to Arkham asylum as he arrives he sees flames bellowing out of the building and dead guards littering the ground. He steps over the bodies scanning the carnage it sickens even him as cool and collected as he usually is."Who did this?" He curses to himself as he nears the door a guard splutters out "B-B-Batman I-I-t was the Joker they have escaped" Batman supports the dying guards head "Who escaped?"The guard whispers "E-E-vil." and with that he dies Batman looks down and shakes his head "Damn you Joker...damn you"..Commissioner Gordon arrives on the scene after 10 minutes ,Batman tells him that everybody is dead and all the files have been destroyed there is no way to find out who has gone..Commissioner Gordon's words rang in Batman's the commissioner said it won't be long before we find out exactly who has escaped all we have to do is follow the trail of destruction.

Weeks went by and everything was strangely quiet the worlds heroes were becoming stricken with the blight, petty criminals were having an easy time of it. Things were degenerating slowly but surely. Batman was studying the blight In the Bat cave and had so far deduced it was of alien origin but had not much luck further than that...Little did he know what was about to happen.

Lex was happy today as he knew his plan was nearly at it's pinnacle he knew the world was to become his to rule and he would crush anyone who stands in his way...,and that it was his worst enemy ...His nemesis that would help him do it. The Joker had assembled his crew it was a madhouse Lex had chosen the most insane of allies so that they would not challenge what he wanted to implement...He could have allied himself with any number of villains,intelligent villains cool calm and collected but that was not the idea...So he began organizing his plan The Joker said he had the bomb covered Lex asked him how? The Joker replied "I have implanted it into Ringo here HA HA HA here look!" Jokers henchman lifted up his top and sure enough the U.V. Glow shone through his rib cage the henchman looked down and smiled"AWWWW pretty lights!" Lex

smiled "You are really sick are'nt you?" The Joker shrugs and says I do my best"

Lex owns 60 percent of the silver mine through Lex Corp so getting the Jokers henchmen in there was easy organizing a catastrophy that would trap Superman was a little more difficult,he had planned to set off a few little explosions and make sure it was televised ...then he came up with the idea of making sure Lois Lane was on site...The Joker was doing a good job of keeping a check on bizarro and batzarro the time for their part was not here yet.

The day had come it was sweltering the heat rising of the ground in little ripples through the air the silver mine was teaming with activity,the foreman had called lunch and everyone sat down,the jokers henchmen sat cackling to himself the foreman shouts "What you so happy about it's damn near hell in this heat!" The henchman just babbled to himself. The foreman shook his head "Freak!"

The workers head back to work Lois was doing an interview with Lex on site suddenly an explosion rocks the ground Lois spins round "What the hell's going on lex?" Lex tries to act surprised"I don't know Lois!" Lois shouts to the television camera "Get Superman here!" Superman we need you!"

A second explosion rocks the ground the entrance begins to crumble Lex and Lois hit the ground and cover their heads. Elsewhere in Metropolis Clark Kent is about to drink down a cappuccino when the explosions ring in his ear,he then hears Lois pleading for help...Discreetly he goes into the restaurant's rest room and dons his outfit then in a blue and red blur he whooshes out of the rest room window and heads to the silver mine at lightning speed, Lois cries "Superman save them!" With that he smashes through the debris and heads down the shaft 16 out of the 20 miners were dead the jokers henchman was barely alive.

As Superman entered the enclosed chamber he felt really strange he felt the presence of kryptonite but not the weakness he usually feels this was different. The foreman gestured over to the Jokers henchman "Please Superman save them first a captain always goes down with his shi..."As he is about to utter his last word the henchman hits a trigger on his side and everything went nuclear! A blinding U.V. Light blinds Superman the miners dead and alive are turned to ash the following explosion bursts out through the mine mouth shouting up through the clouds and into space Lex clenches his fist and says "YES" under his breath,Lois screams "SUPERMAN! NOOOOOOOOO" everything goes deadly quiet and in space two entities were awakened to what was happening on earth.

Chapter Two Wakened Gods

Deep in Space Darkseid was startled by this unnatural energy coming from earth he was deep In thought and came to the conclusion that anyone who wielded this power could conquer the universe,maybe even challenge him! This was not an acceptable situation he decided to investigate and stamp this threat out.

He assembled a garrison of guards and began his journey to Earth..Elsewhere The Spectre was moved into motion his form had laid dormant for quite sometime. Somehow he knew that a terrible time was about to come to pass and he had to do something about this situation. But he decided to wait a little longer to see how things unfold ,many had died but he felt more was to come he began casting his mind out across the universe time and dimension looking for answers.

The Joker was ecstatic his henchman had done him proud! He watched the carnage at the mine on Lex's Flat screen T.V. The Joker jeered"Its great to see death in High definition!" Bizarro cackled insanely and slapped Batzarro on the back,Batzarro turns and pokes Bizarro in the chest,the Joker shouts "ENOUGH jeez what a bunch of wierdos!" They all burst out laughing insanely...Back at the mine Lex was playing the hero for the camera's purposes at the mine mouth with police and volunteers removing the rubble, Lois frantically clawing at the dirt crying "Superman PLEASE don't die!" then the rubble begins to trickle a little at first,then a hand bursts out of the rubble. It was Superman...Everybody helped dragging his crumpled body out of the dust and rocks Lois grabs him and hugs him. Superman pushes her away he clutches his head his brain scrambled everything was blurred he could barely make out anybodies face Lex steps forward and says strongly "Superman we will treat you at a Lex Corp medical centre we will monitor you overnight Superman confused and bewildered agrees and was transported to the Bedlam street Lex Corp medical facility.

Superman left the scene in a paramedics van sirens screaming. Lois cried on Lex's shoulder "What could have done that to the man of steel?". Lex shook his head with a sombre look but secretly smiling inside glowing with victory! Lex had to act quickly to dominate the world. Luthor offered to take Lois home and she agreed as she reached her door she turned to Lex and said "look after Superman please!" Luthor nods "I will don't you worry,he will be just fine" And with a rye smile he heads off to Lex Corp headquarters, as he arrives at his penthouse the joker applauds Luthor "Bravo Lex bravo! Your little plan seems to be working where is Superman? And when do I get to kill the BATMAN HE HE HE!" Lex retorts sharply "Soon my maniacal friend soon. My plan is almost ready."Lex began shaping his plan it was a four tiered plan,disable the worlds military capability,turn Superman against humanity,kill batman then finally create Lex Luthor's new earth.

Ruled by him and his underlings. Little does Lex know Darkseid was on his way to capture the power of the U.V. Kryptonite. .Lex headed over to the medical facility where Superman was being treated ,,Lex had Superman on a U.V. Kryptonite drip and slowly but surely Superman was becoming withered and twisted as the poison entered his body Lex began convincing him that helping humanity had caused this illness and that humanity was draining his youth and happiness,where as his body was ageing and withering. His powers were growing very powerful the U.V energy was emanating from him pulsing even Darkseid could sense this and was forging forward knowing he must capture this essence and use it...The Joker was growing impatient and began storming round Lex's penthouse a Lex Corp workman tried placating the Joker by offering him a drink or food the joker looked up at the worker and smiled" Aww isn't that kind!" Then with one fluid moment he pirouetted and slit the workers throat...He sighs "Maybe I should have took the drink...Oh well" while wiping the blood of his razor on Bizarro's tattered cape. A week passed and Superman but for the costume was un- recognizable , Lex had convinced him that humanity was to blame for his illness and the only way to restore his former glory was to "Cleanse " the earth Superman agreed confused to why this was happening angry at the twisted creature he had become, Lex had put him in a room with a mirror facing his bed so he could watch himself degenerating, Lex knew he was ready and sent him on his first test run. Lex picked a village in New England...His mission was to destroy the little village and everyone in it. Little did Lex know how ruthlessly superman would carry out this task he circled the village using his optical laser to slice through man and animal alike he blew up the local garage and blew the fire over the surrounding area incinerating everything and everyone the scene was pure devastation charred bodies and cauterized wounds people sliced in half..The news described the scene as the worst devastation ever seen. Lex felt a pang of affection for his new pet and began realising how much power he had in his hands he could wield Superman as a broadsword and cleave humanity,the news of this devastation reached Batman he hung his head in sorrow for the loss and as the news stated it was an entity in Superman's

suit ,Batman did not want to believe this but felt he was prepared his Kryptonite bat suit would be useful now it may be the only thing that saves him...He calls Alfred down to the bat cave and sternly tells him that he may never return Alfred smiles and says "Bruce you always return home! Have faith sir …...good luck" Batman gives Alfred instruction on how to donate his assets and home to charity if he does not return Alfred half heartedly takes note of his instruction and then say "Sir I have to do my chores now good luck Bruce"...Batman heads off towards metropolis as sightings of the Superman entity had been seen near Lex Corp . Batman knew he was heading alone into certain death.

Lex oversaw all that was happening with a sense of pride at last things were working and nothing could stop him..Elsewhere the commander and chief of America's armies was deciding what course of action to take against the Superman entity he knew his action's must be strong and swift however deep down he knew that if this entity had even half of superman's powers,his armies would not be able to do much. He assembled his cabinet and spoke harshly"So what do we do about this Super creature? It has slaughtered a whole village people and animals alike slaughtered like cattle.".A general stood upright and stated."Sir we do not know where he will strike next,he has no motive and follows no pattern...Also sir our computerized systems are failing we lost two bases last night.." The commander and chief shouts"WHAT...Why was I not told about this?".The general replies."Confirmation sir I just got it an hour ago sorry sir we are looking at a military blackout in 48 hours our systems are decaying at an alarming rate it seems to be a unknown virus."The commander and chief sits down dejectedly and in a sombre voice utters "We are done for no superman a failing army our super hero friends stricken by illness and an unknown enemy of immense power...Gentlemen this is our darkest hour make no mistake...god help us all." Silence falls on the cabinet everyone hangs their head.

Back at Lex Corp. Luthor was conversing with the Joker going over the progression of his plans.."well Joker Cyborg Superman has done well he infiltrated Metropolis army base with no resistance! The virus has been distributed and soon my friend soon they will be helpless on his return I will reward him!" Under his breath Lex utters"Yes with deactivation!" The Joker says "

What was that Lex?" Luthor snaps "Nothing... Anyway my scientist at the Lex Corp astronomy centre have spotted a group of incoming objects moving too slowly to be asteroids ,they seem to be slowing down ." The Joker says "Hmmm Maybe we will have guests at this party of yours Eh Lex? HEEE HEE."

The Spectre's mind was becoming spiked with the pain of death and anguish he could see events unfolding. The arrival of Darkseid had upped the ante and spectre knew this was heading for the death and destruction not just of humanity but of the entire universe,if Darkseid harnessed the power of the demented Superman and the U.V. Kryptonite that created him.

All was not lost though as spectre had linked with another consciousness called the Beyonder from an alternate reality no words were spoken but the situation was conveyed in a millisecond,and with that the "secret war" was born .

Batman had arrived at Lex Corp,he looked up at the huge building and said to himself."here goes...batmobile..shields up." He entered the building...Immediately he was accosted by two huge men,Batman despatched them with ease he palmed the first henchman in the solar plexus as he collapsed he elbowed the henchman in the face then leaped over the second henchmangrabbing him in a headlock then proceeded to thrust his knee in the second henchman's spine they both crumpled on the floor. For good measure Batman sprayed them with a chloroform mix that he had prepared...Batman proceeded up many flights of stairs till he reached the penthouse the door was heavily fortified,this was no problem for Batman he began by fitting C4 round the edges of the door he then hid behind a concrete pillar. Batman uttered the words "Knock Knock!" And with that pressed the detonator. The door creaked as it crumpled under the force of the explosion. Lex and his cohorts were thrown to the floor and Batman hit the room with the speed of an attacking snake. Lex shouts "Wait what the hell do you want?" Joker looks up startled by the blast "BATMAN! OOOH WHAT A PRETTY GREEN SUIT...BIZARRO GET HIM!" Lex picking himself up shouts "WAIT!"..."Batman you cannot win..I hold all the cards Superman works for me know,I control the worlds military it's over!" The Joker yells at Lex " WE HAD A DEAL! YOU KILL BATMAN!" Then a blinding light flashes before them and with that they are no longer on planet earth.

Up in space Darkseid had arrived at the earth he was ready to conquer the universe. As he was about to order his troops to despatch a blinding light hits they were somewhere else. Elsewhere the twisted Superman was heading for Gotham city to kill Batman and the rest of the Gothamites unbeknownst to him Batman had left Gotham city for metropolis to confront Lex and his team as Superman flew over Gotham a blinding light hits him and he is no longer on the earth...And now the spectre's mind was relaxed the war for dominance would be fought away from his Earth his only fear the only thing that sends a chill down his spine is what if they win? The spectres consciousness spans all the possibilities and he questions himself have I done enough?


End file.
